Love hurts
by YaMiI-No-TeNsHi
Summary: A girl named Sara is in love with Kai, she experiences the pain of love, will she ever find love again after Hiro comforts her? Warning!: Lots and lots of Fluff
1. The pain of Love

**_Love Hurts _Chapter One**

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it**

**Warning! Lots of Fluff**

_The Sun shone through the window of the dark room, the teen looked up at the window tears running down her face, as she remembered the pain she had felt earlier on that evening when her heart broke into a million pieces. Her heart was shattered by the one she loved the most, she had been in love with Kai Hiwatari for a long time, she wanted to tell him how she felt but when she finally told him, he chucked it back in her face and said he didn't feel anything for her_

_Flashback_

"_Kai, I need to tell you something" The girl said quietly looking at Kai, "What is it?" Kai replied not looking very interested in what she had to say. "This is really hard for me to tell you this" She paused for a while "I love you Kai, I have done for a long time" from the moment those words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. "Well I don't love you, infact I don't even like you!" Kai said harshly giving her a nasty look "Now leave me alone!" Kai shouted walking away from her. At that moment her heart was shattered, she burst into tears and ran home as fast as she could._

_End of Flashback _

_The girl by the name of Sara was sat in her bedroom crying; wishing the pain of love would disappear, she hated herself so badly she wanted to die. "Why does this always happen to me?" she thought out loud. "Why can't I find someone to return the feelings I feel for them? I'm gunna give up on guys for ever!" she said to herself as she climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep. _

_The next morning she was awoken by a loud knock at the door, she sleepily opened her eyes as she heard a voice call "Sara! Wake up we need to go and practice for the match later on today!" It was Hiro, she didn't want to practice, she didn't want to do anything, and she felt too upset. She quickly got out of bed as she grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her; she couldn't help but feel this way as a tear rolled down her cheek. She opened her door to see Hiro standing patiently, without thinking she threw her arms around Hiro's neck and burst into tears, Hiro was shocked by what Sara had just done and blushed. He hugged her tight "Hey, what's wrong?" Hiro asked softly as she broke the embrace and sat on her bed. Hiro followed and sat next to her, he pulled her close to him "tell me what's wrong, I want to help" he looked at her, he could see that she was still crying. Sara looked at him, she took his hand for comfort then she started telling him what happened "Well, you know how much I like Kai right?" she said looking into his eyes. He nodded "Go on" he added. Sara wiped her tears away and continued, "I was with him yesterday night and we were just talking, I was thinking how kool it would be for him to be my boyfriend, and I just blurted out unintentionally how I felt about him" she said starting to cry again, though she couldn't help it "He said he didn't feel anything for me, and to make it even worse, he said it like he didn't care about my feelings at all" she couldn't keep in her tears, she felt stupid crying on Hiro. "Kai has always been a cold hearted person, but I would at least thought he would have had consideration for your feelings even if he didn't feel the same way about you" he said softly embracing her tightly "That wanker will pay for being so heartless towards you!" he shouted as he broke the embrace and wiped away her tears. "This always happens to me! My feelings are never returned, I don't think I'll ever love again" she added almost bursting into tears again. _

_Hiro looked at her as tears filled his brown eyes at the thought of how much pain she must be going through, then he thought of something that might cheer her up. "You think so do you?" he replied hoping that what he was about to do might change her mind; she looked at him in a strange way wondering why he had said that. Hiro closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips, surprised at what he was doing, she blushed, he pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Hiro turned away avoiding the look of rejection, Sara put her hands up to his face and turned him to face her, she smiled at him, put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss._

_They were making out for a further 5 minutes until there was a knock at the door; they both broke the kiss at the same time. Hiro looked at Sara and smiled, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the door "Hiro, Sara are you in there? Its me Tyson" Hiro sighed and said "I'll go see what he wants" smiling at her, he got up and opened the door to his younger brother. "Man what's taking so you so long huh? Me and Sara have to practice for our match today against the Blitzkrieg Boys! Its already 10:30am" Tyson eagerly said looking at his older brother impatiently "Sorry Tyson Daichi will have to take Sara's place in the match today, she is upset about something that happened last night and she doesn't want to battle" Hiro replied to Tyson who had calmed down a bit, he was concerned now for Sara. _

"_Wha? Is she okay??" Tyson asked him with a worried look on his face, before Hiro could answer, Tyson pushed passed him into Sara's home and rushed over to her, He hugged her tightly, she returned the embrace as a single tear rolled slowly down her red cheek. He broke the embrace and looked at her "What's upsetting you?" Tyson asked softly, Sara looked over at Hiro who was standing next to her bed, then she looked back at Tyson and started explaining what had happened with Kai. She held back her tears when she thought about what happened between her and Hiro. "Grrr how could Kai do something like that to you?! Man when I face him in the next match he's gunna be so sorry!" He gave Sara another hug, and put his hands up to her red cheeks and said "Don't worry about it Sara, I'm gunna teach Kai a lesson for hurting you like this" as he kissed her on the cheek in comfort, She smiled at him sweetly. "I have to go practice with Daichi now okay, Hiro you stay here and comfort her" Tyson stated as he glanced at both Hiro and Sara. _

"_Okay, good luck Tyson, I might come and watch the Match if I feel up to it" Sara replied smiling slightly. "Sara, it might upset you more if you come to the match because Kai will be there, maybe its best if you just stay with Hiro for a while" Tyson added glancing towards Hiro, Sara looked at Hiro and saw him nodding, "Hmm...maybe your right" Sara said looking over at Tyson again, "Well anyways, thank you for comforting me Tyson you're a good friend to me" Sara blushed slightly as she stood up and embraced him once again before he left, Tyson returned the hug and said "Your welcome Sara, you're one of my best friends, and always will be, anyways I must go or I'll never get any practise done" He opened the front door, "See ya later Tyson" Sara called after him as he went out of the door, "Bye" Tyson called back, closing the door behind him._

_She sighed and sat on the couch, thinking about Kai, she scolded herself for thinking about him. Hiro came and sat by her, she looked at him and smiled slightly, Hiro put his hand up to her cheek, rubbing it gently. "Try not to think about Kai, I don't like seeing you upset, I like you a lot Sara and I will do anything to protect you" He kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you Hiro, you have made me feel better, I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you" Sara put her arms around Hiro's neck and hugged him. "I like you a lot too but I don't think I'm ready to go into a relationship right now and my feelings change very quickly and I don't want to hurt you by falling in love with someone else" Sara said looking into his eyes, Hiro smiled at her "I will wait until you are ready, sure, you might fall in love with someone else but I'm willing to risk that because your worth it" Hiro replied, Sara almost burst into tears again because he was being so sweet. "Maybe I should give this a go" she thought to herself. "Your so sweet Hiro, but I must think this through before we have a relationship" She pulled him closer and kissed his lips sweetly, she lay her head down on his shoulder and yawned, "Are you tired" Hiro asked her. "Yeah I was up half of the night crying"_

_She yawned again removing her head from his shoulder. Hiro shifted positions, he led down on the couch and asked her to lay by his side, she led down beside him and got comfortable as he pulled her close to him keeping her warm, he placed his hand on top of hers rubbing it gently. Sara smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Hiro whispered "I love you" and kissed her softly on the cheek before he too fell asleep. The room was now quiet and the two look so kawaii together, all that was heard was their soft rhythmeric breathing._

_**Please Review tell me what you think, I will update very soon Thanks for reading Love ya all lol. **_


	2. Tyson's rage

_**Love Hurts Chapter Two**_

_**My second chapter, enjoy pplz**_

_Hiro awoken to find that Sara was still sleeping, he was very comfortable having her in his arms. He watched her sleep for a while before leaning over her and kissing her cheek softly. Sara slowly opened her eyes and turned around to face Hiro; she put her arms around him and captured his lips with her own. She held the position for a moment before sitting up. "How are you feeling?" Hiro asked her smiling sweetly, "I'm okay" She replied, smiling back at him, She had heard what he said to her before she fell asleep. "Hiro can you occupy yourself for a while? I want to have a shower and get dressed, if you're hungry just help yourself" She said calmly. "Sure, take as long as you need, I'll wait" Hiro replied, putting her arms around her waist and kissing her. They smiled at each other sweetly, "I won't be long" Sara added as she quickly ran off to have a shower. Hiro sat back down on the couch and thought about what he had said to her before falling asleep. "I wonder if she heard me, and I wonder if I said it too early, I hope she feels the same" He thought out loud._

_15 minutes later_

_Sara was sat in her bedroom styling her dark red hair, she was thinking about what to wear. She walked to her wardrobe, pulled out a shortish black skirt with buckles on it, purple fish-net tights and a purple and black top with a demonic heart on it, she quickly got dressed thinking about Hiro who was still waiting for her. She put on her make-up and boots and walked out of her bedroom to let Hiro know she was dressed._

"_Hey im done"_

_Sara walked to Hiro and hugged him; Hiro was stunned by how beautiful Sara looked. "Wow, Sara you look beautiful" Hiro said blushing, He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her, "Thanks Hiro" She replied also blushing. "Hey, shall we go out somewhere, I'll take anywhere you want to go" Hiro suggested, kissing her once more, "Yeah that's a good idea" Sara smiled at him, she grabbed a jacket and her keys and followed Hiro out of the front door, she locked her front door and put the keys in her jacket pocket. "We can go for a walk through the park while you think of something that you would like to do today" Hiro said looking at her, "Sounds okay to me, thanks again for looking after me Hiro" She blushed a slight tint of red as the both walked down the lane, Hiro grabbed Sara's hand holding it gently._

_They looked like a proper couple. After a while, they got to the park, sitting down on a nearby bench they watched the children play. Hiro kissed Sara's lips sweetly as they both got up and continued through the park still holding hands, Sara felt she needed to get something off her mind, she turned to Hiro "Do you really love me Hiro? I heard you say it earlier on before I went to sleep" She asked him blushing slightly. Hiro was surprised she had heard him, he looked at her blushing, "Yes I do love you Sara" he felt very comfortable saying that to her. _

_She stopped walking and turned to face him, "I love you too Hiro, and I mean it, I was thinking about it a lot and I want to have a relationship with you, I will always love you no matter what, even if I do fall in love with someone else" She kissed him and held it for a long time. "Even if you do fall in love with someone else, I will support you, you will always be close to my heart no matter what happens" Hiro put his hand on Sara's cheek, "You're so beautiful" He said looking into her eyes, she smiled sweetly, he started kissing her, he pressed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Sara allowed it, as his tongue pressed against her own, their tongues exploring each others mouth's as if at their own will, after 5 minutes they both pulled away at the same time. "You're a great kisser Hiro" Sara said smiling, "So are you" Hiro replied blushing, he held her hand again as they continued walking through the park, Sara was looking around at the children playing, and giggling, she didn't spot two familiar faces practising their beyblaing. _

_Tyson had spotted Sara and his older brother walking through the park holding hands. "Wha? What are they doing holding hands?" Tyson thought out loud, "What are you talking about Tyson?" Daichi asked quite puzzled, "Sara and my brother" Tyson replied "They are over there by the trees". Daichi glanced over by the trees and saw exactly what Tyson did, "What is Sara doing holding hands with our coach; they have some explaining to do" Daichi added, they were both very surprised at what they just saw. "Even if my brother and Sara are together, I'm still gunna teach Kai a lesson for what he did to her!" He thought about how upset she was earlier on that morning and knocked Daichi's Strata Dragoon right outta the beyblade dish._

"_Man Tyson calm down a bit" Daichi insisted. "We need to practise harder Daichi! We have to beat the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the match is in 45 minutes" Tyson said launching his blade into the dish at full power. They finished up in a draw, before Tyson said "Come on Daichi we need to make our way over to the battle arena" eagerly picking up Dragoon from out of the dish, Daichi grabbed his Strata Dragoon of proceeded following Tyson who was trying to spot Hiro and Sara again. "Where have they gone" Tyson thought to himself frantically glancing around, he spotted them kissing underneath a tree near the entrance to the park. He and Daichi quickly ran over to where they were, Tyson tapped Hiro lightly on the shoulder; he broke the kiss and turned around. Sara and Hiro both blushed when they saw Daichi and Tyson. "What's the deal with you two kissing huh?" Daichi asked Sara tugging on her arm, Sara turned a deeper shade of red "Well uh, Hiro is now my boyfriend" She replied looking at him, Tyson looked at Hiro "Huh? You two are going out?!" He asked Hiro who was still blushing, "Yeah, I love her Tyson" He replied looking at Sara. "Awww congratulations Sara" Daichi said hugging her, "Thanks Daichi" Sara replied returning the embrace. "Congrats bro" Tyson smiled at Hiro, he knew they made a great couple. "Well, we have to go to the battle arena now or we'll be late for our match are you two gunna come to the match?" Tyson added, "I don't think I'm ready to face Kai yet Tyson, but good luck anyways" Sara smiled at Tyson sweetly. "Thanks, and I'm gunna win, he'll be sorry for hurting you" Tyson called as he and Daichi ran off quickly._

"_So what do you wanna do now Hun" Hiro asked her placing his arms around her waist, "Kiss you" Sara captured his lips with her own for a moment, before releasing. "Shall we go watch a movie?" Hiro said grabbing her hand as they walked out of the entrance of the park, "Sure, then we can go to the battle arena to see how Tyson faired against Kai" She smiled at him, the movie theatre was only a few blocks away, in the small shopping centre. "What movie do you wanna see" Hiro asked her as they came up to the ticket booth, "Anything, I don't mind" Sara replied rubbing his hand gently. Hiro bought them both tickets to see 'The Grudge' and proceeded into the movie theatre. They both sat in one of the middle rows, "Thanks for taking me out Hiro" Sara kissed Hiro sweetly on the lips, "I love you" She added as she cuddled up close to him and lay her head down on his shoulder, "I love you too" Hiro replied as the movie started._

_Meanwhile in the beyblade stadium, it was 10 minutes before the match between BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys was about to start. Tyson spotted Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys warming up in one of the practice rooms, "Kai!! Why were you so mean to Sara the other night huh?" Tyson shouted grabbing Kai's clothes, "What do you think you're doing Tyson!" Kai pushed Tyson away from him, Tyson hit Kai across the face. "Sara did not deserve what you said to her, she had been crying constantly since you said it, what was with that?!" Tyson cried very angrily. Kai shrugged and walked out of the room feeling a little bit bad about how harsh he had been towards Sara. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!!" Tyson shouted after Kai. "Tyson, calm down, save it for the beyblattle" Daichi said calmly grabbing onto Tyson's shoulders. Tyson looked at the floor "He can't get away with hurting Sara!" Tyson stormed off. _

_The match was about to start, Daichi was up against Tala first. Daichi made his way to the beyblade dish, Tala was already stood waiting at the dish. "Are you ready to lose Tala?" Daichi got into position to launch his blade, "I'm not gunna lose kid" Tala replied also getting into position. DJ Chaz man was stood by the dish and called "3...2...1...Let it rip!!" Tala and Daichi launched their blades at the same time as the battle was under way._

_After a while, the battle started to heat up, "Wolborg! Novae Rog!!" Tala shouted as his bitbeast arose from his blade attacking Strata Dragoon, "You won't beat me that easily!" Daichi caught Tala off guard for a second; this was his chance to attack him. "Now Strata Dragoon!! Great Cutter!!" Daichi's blade hit Tala's with so much force, it sent Wolborg flying out of the dish. "The first round goes to...Daichi from BBA Revolution" Chazman announced as Daichi was dancing around with excitement. Tala picked up his blade and switched positions with Kai. "Now this is my chance, I'm gunna teach Kai a lesson" Tyson slapped Daichi a high five before walking up to the beystadium. "This battle is for what you did to Sara, and I'm not gunna lose!" Tyson glared at Kai who didn't reply. They both got into position and launched their blades. It was a quick battle, "Dragoon!! Galaxy Storm!!!" Tyson shouted as it sent Dranzer soaring out of the dish and slashing Kai's arm. Kai fell to the floor holding his arm, not saying a word. "You brought all this on yourself Kai, I don't know what happened to you, but I hope you change soon" Tyson glanced back at Kai before walking off. Bryan ran to Kai and helped him up, "Come on guys, we need to get Kai's arm bandaged" Bryan called to the rest of his team, leading Kai to the first aid room._

_Sara and Hiro came out of the movie theatre making their way over to the beyblade battle arena. "I wonder how Tyson and Daichi did in their match" Sara said sweetly glancing to Hiro. "I'm sure they did well, Tyson likes you a lot and he was pretty angry at Kai, he probably used that as a source of power" Hiro smiled, they approached the battle arena and started looking around for Tyson and Daichi. They looked around the back rooms for a while, but still no sign of them. "Sara stay here for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom" Hiro looked at her and kissed her cheek softly, "Okay, don't be long" Sara replied watching him go out of one of the door's to find the bathroom. After about 2 minutes, Sara heard one of the door's open, She glanced towards the door thinking it was Hiro, only to find that it was Bryan from Kai's team, She looked the other way hoping he wouldn't notice her. _

"_Can't you deal with your problems on your own?" Bryan glared at her, "What are you talking about?" Sara asked confused, "You just had to tell Tyson about your pathetic love problem" Bryan raised his voice, "I was upset Bryan and I needed someone to talk to" She looked at the floor; Bryan moved towards her, "Kai is now hurt, he can't battle anymore, and it's your fault!" Bryan shouted pushing Sara up against the wall, "We may loose our spot in the finals because of your pathetic little upset!" He tightened his grip. Sara's crystal blue eyes filled with tears in fear, hoping Bryan wasn't going to hurt her. She heard someone come through the door, "Leave her alone now!" A voice called, familiar but it wasn't Hiro, Sara glanced to see Tala who ran towards Bryan. Tala pulled Bryan away from Sara and punched him in the face, "What do you think your doing!" Tala shouted at him, Bryan lifted his hand to his face to find that his mouth was bleeding. "Tala...I" He was cut short, "Go, now!" Tala glared at him as Bryan ran out of the door. Tala looked at Sara who was now in tears, "Are you Okay?" He asked her softly. She shook her head, Tala put his arms around her and hugged her tight "It's okay now" Tala whispered to her. _

"_I saw what happened with you and Kai the other night" Sara looked at him strangely, "You did?" She asked. Yeah, I was out looking for Kai and spotted you talking to him, I heard what he said to you, it was really harsh, and there was no need for him to be like that, I was so angry at him, and now I'm not even on speaking terms with him" Tala replied calmly. (Tala has a huge crush on Sara and objects to her being treated this why). "Oh...so you can understand how upset I was then" Tala nodded. "Thanks for standing up to Bryan, I don't know he would have done to me if you hadn't have pushed him away from me" Sara's eyes started to fill with tears thinking about what Bryan may have done to her. "Hey..., please don't cry" Tala raised his hand and caught the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. Sara looked into Tala's eyes for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, She deepened the kiss for a few seconds before embracing him tightly, "Thanks Tala" She said softly, she couldn't help the tears which now stained her cheeks._

_She heard the door open again and a voice called "Sorry I took so long, I was talking to Mr Dickinson" Hiro glanced toward Sara, seeing her hugging Tala, He could see that she was crying again. Hiro rushed to her, "Sara, what's wrong?" Sara quickly broke the embrace with Tala and hugged Hiro tight, "Oh Hiro, I was so scared" Returning the embrace, Hiro looked at Tala, "What happened to her?" he asked looking very worried. "Well, I came in here and caught Bryan pushing her against the wall and shouting at her, I hit him and told him to leave" Tala replied wishing he was the one that Sara was with. "That bastard" Hiro whispered under his breath. Thanks for helping her, I owe you, she's been through enough" Hiro smiled at Tala in gratitude. _

_Sara wiped her tears away and walked to Tala and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Tala" She smiled at him. She glanced at Hiro "We need to get back to finding Tyson" Sara said calmly. "Tyson is in practise room 4" Tala said looking at Sara. "Thanks, we'll go there now" Hiro replied leading the way through the door on the opposite side of the room, Sara followed taking one more glance at Tala, she smiled at him and blew him a kiss before disappearing behind the door. Tala smiled, he was really happy that Sara didn't pull away when he kissed her. Hiro and Sara got to practise room 4 and opened the door. Tyson and Daichi were inside, Sara immediately ran over to Tyson and hugged him, "Thank you so much for what you done for me" Tyson felt his cheeks growing hotter, she pulled away after a few moments, looking straight into his burgundy eyes, "He has amazingly beautiful eyes" she thought to herself. _

_Without thinking, she placed her lips onto his, kissing him softly, she couldn't help herself but she felt bad because she had kissed her boyfriend's brother inform of him. "What you did today, really means a lot to me Tyson" She smiled blushing. "No probs, I would do anything to protect you" Tyson smiled back at her. Hiro felt a little jealous but he knew Sara was only thanking Tyson for what he had done for her. "Come on guys let's go back to my house, the beyblade news will be on in about an hour or so, telling us who we face next in the championships" Tyson said picking up his stuff, "Yeah, we need some rest" Daichi added glancing to Hiro. "Okay let's go" Hiro led the way out of the battle arena. Sara took Hiro's hand. "I'm sorry I kissed Tyson in front on you, I just wanted to thank him" Sara said looking at the floor. "It's okay, I understand" Hiro replied, Sara smiled at him and kissed his lips passionately. Tyson and Daichi were play fighting all the way to Tyson's house. Sara and Hiro both laughed at them as they continued walking behind them, holding hands._

_They all finally got to Tyson's house, "Hey grandpa we're home!" Tyson called to his grandfather. "Hey me homies" grandfather shouted back as he made his way to the front room. "Hey what's happening" Grandfather asked looking at Tyson, "Nothing much, um, Hiro has something to tell you" Tyson looked at Hiro and smiled. "What is it Hiro? Grandfather asked, "Well...uh, I have a girlfriend" Hiro replied smiling, "Wow, koolies, who is she?" Grandfather was eager to know. Sara took hold of Hiro's arm and smiled, "Me, I'm his girlfriend" She said sweetly, "Really?" Grandfather asked looking at Hiro. "Yeah" Hiro nodded, "Congrats dude" Grandpa smiled at Sara and Hiro, "But I thought you liked Sara, Tyson, why aren't you her boyfriend?" Grandpa asked with a confused look on his face. "Sssshhhh! You're not meant to mention that!" Tyson shouted turning deep red, Sara looked at him and smiled, also blushing a slight shade of red. Daichi was laughing at Tyson because he also knew that Tyson liked Sara "I never knew that Tyson liked Sara that much" Hiro thought to himself._

"_The beyblade news is on now guys" Still blushing, Tyson switched on the TV as they all sat down eagerly to see who their next opponents would be. "Hello and welcome to the beyblade news, in a few moments we will be announcing the match ups for the next round of this years championships" The news reporter said enthusiastically. They waited eagerly to see who they will face next._

_**Please Review, a lot more fluff to come lol** _


End file.
